A Change of Pace
by SugarTensai
Summary: Birthday fic for Bloody Angel's Death Rose. Jackal tries various ways to change himself, whether that be apperance or personality. We all know chaos will break out.


**A/N:** Happy belated birthday to Bloody Angel's Death Rose! I dedicate this fic to you, my dear, for being an awesome friend that is spectacular in your own special way. XD

* * *

Jackal decided that today he would like to be a different than the normal Jackal he usually is. So he tried wearing different t clothes. It didn't go so well:

"Greetings, Jackal." Said Yagyuu politely. Jackal smiled back, although slightly flustered that he hadn't noticed the suit and tie he was wearing. Jackal continued to walk.

"Hey, Jackal!" Marui yelled over from the court, also not noticing. Jackal told himself to calm down.

"Puri." Said Niou waving at Jackal in greeting. Jackal was now seriously worried. WHY HADN'T ANYONE NOTICED HIS NEW SUIT AND TIE? At practice too!

"Hello, Jackal. I estimate there is a ninety-three percent chance you ate cereal in the morning." Stated Yanagi matter-of-factly.

Then he looked Jackal up and down.

"...You know, I feel like something is off..." Then walked off. Jackal had to restrain himself not to scream.

Next, Kirihara came bouncing up the court towards Jackal. I mean literally BOUNCING.

"Hiya, Jackie!" he cried happily, then bounced off again. Well, okay, this was Kirihara. Not too bright. Jackal tried to console himself with that thought.

Yukimura and Sanada came walking toward him. Yukimura smiled innocently, and spoke.

"Hello, Jackal. You look rather different today-"

Jackal smiled. '_FINALLY!'_

"-although I cannot imagine why. Don't you get that feeling, Gen? It's like Jackal is different." Yukimura turned to look at Sanada. Sanada nodded in agreement.

"Yes, yes. He's wearing the same clothes. Same attitude, same hair...I wonder what this feeling is..."  
Jackal ran off screaming, "WHY? WHY?"

* * *

Jackal would've abandoned all hope of ever changing, was it not for his iron will that had been shaped over many years, due to him being always at the butt of pranks.

Jackal decided to make one last effort to change himself. He was sure this time it would work. He was going to have HAIR on his HEAD for once.

Yes, actual hair. (I know, it's amazing, right?)

So the next day, as you can imagine, was chaos.

"..." Gaped everyone at practice that day.

"So? What do you think?" Asked Jackal, fluffing his brand new hair proudly. Kirihara managed to find his voice.

"You look ugly, Jackal." Kirihara stated bluntly. "I mean, you've always been ugly, but today...no. Just no. The hair doesn't suit you.

Yanagi nodded vigorously in agreement.

"I agree with Akaya. You are messing up my calculations, Jackal, and I do not appreciate it when people mess up my calculations." Yanagi opened his eyes briefly, making a shiver go down Jackal's back.

Basically, after getting bombarded with insults from his teammates, Yukimura decide to speak up.

"Jackal, we can't have you with hair. GET RID OF IT." He smiled happily, making Jackal resist and urge to run screaming from the scene.

Yukimura continued to speak.

"When you want to grow hair, do it on your own time, off screen or something. The fans of 'Prince of Tennis' will be scared off by your hair."

Yanagi spoke. "Yes , yes, according to my calculations, your number of fangirls is _zero_. AM I correct? Yes I am, I know that." Yanagi paused. "Actually, any idiot would know that. Continuing now, I estimate you with hair would make your number of fangirls go down...about twenty percent."

"Wait, wait, pause." Niou shouted. "You can't have negative number fangirls!"

"Yes you can." Said Yanagi mysteriously.

"Yeah! Even I know you can have negative number fangirls!" Cried Kirihara cluelessly.

"Did you realize you just insulted yourself?" Muttered Sanada because he wanted to say something.

* * *

In the end, Jackal learned a very valuable lesson:

He is never going to be exactly noticed, and the hair look is just not for him.

So Jackal remains Jackal to this very day.


End file.
